Un pavo real como pacto
by Kaalt
Summary: Una mujer con una venganza entre manos, revive un pasado, doloroso y apasionante, que muchos desean enterrar.


Capítulo 1

No había algo más emocionante para Maura que zambullirse en las sombras de la ciudad y escapar de casa a medianoche, con esa pulsación constante de su corazón desbocado y el poder de seducción que tomaba su piel cuando se veía envolver, como un preciado regalo, en la bruma sedosa de la lujuria citadina. Nadie la conocía ni sabía de qué lugar venía, sólo la deseaban, la seguían y caían a sus pies, embobados, engañados tras una capa de maquillaje que la hacía engrandecer ante la multitud hambrienta. A Maura le valía un escalón más de egocentrismo cada suspiro que lograba sonsacar, cada mirada que florecía tras su paso letal. A veces se preguntaba por qué el hombre enloquecía por lo inalcanzable y si valía la pena soñar, por unos breves segundos siquiera, que las mentiras dichas podían ser verdades ocultas.

Maura Isles, la sra. Fairfield, la flamante esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad, _escapándose como una quinceañera y vestida como ensueño, _pensó dejando escapar una sonrisa retorcida, _por éstas calles llenas de ilusiones sin final…_

Llegó trotando a la esquina de la avenida y se posó bajo el farol, buscando el folleto en su abrigo. ¨_Manías oscuras¨, 25 de mayo, 00:00 horas, compañía italiana de teatro ¨La Pluma Ilustre¨, Théâtre Noir. _Y bajo la invitación relucía el dibujo de un antifaz adornado con plumas_. _Maura amaba el teatro bohemio, aquél que solía ser nostálgico e inapropiado, con sus mensajes decadentes y tan crueles como la azarosa realidad, aquél que invitaba a la revolución y los pecados secretos, que desnudaba el alma y la transformaba en pureza. Lástima que Garret no la acompañara, que no gustara del arte como ella lo disfrutaba. Era una cosa más que los separaba, a parte de la falta de honestidad y la quimera fidelidad que él había proclamado en los votos matrimoniales hacía tan sólo 5 meses, pero que nunca había practicado. Maura no se quejaba en lo absoluto, de hecho le parecía una ironía más del destino, que de tanto gustarle el teatro ya se sintiera una gran actriz en tamaña mentira. Porque eso era su matrimonio, una mentira nada más. Había al principio emoción, cariño, estima pero nunca pasión, de esa que viven los amantes desgarrados o al borde de la locura. Era una suerte de compañero, casi un amigo, al que tomaba del brazo en las fiestas a las que solían ir y luego, en el momento posterior en que la fotografía había sido tomada, ella con el vestido de última moda y el con su cabello engominado, le besaba la barbilla en un gesto propio de esposa ideal o amante testaruda, haciéndole creer que el amor habitaba entre ellos.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse en la madeja de callejones artísticos de la ciudad. Vislumbró entre la niebla la gárgola del _Théâtre Noir _y a unos pocos hombres en círculo afuera de la entrada principal, discutiendo en italiano. La miraron sedientos cuando su caminar fue sólo luz dorada entre la espesura del crepúsculo.

- Así que escapándose de casa…otra vez.

- ¡Gabriel!, pensé que me esperarías afuera – abrazó a su primo con ternura durante un grato momento – como lo haces siempre.

- Lo siento querida, es sólo que quería ver el escenario antes que todo… Ésta obra en particular me tiene embelesado. Te gustará muchísimo… imagina que ya la he visto 3 veces y no me puedo cansar - sacó un puro, lo encendió y se lo tendió.

- Ya no fumo Gabriel – recordó la promesa que había hecho en la tumba de su padre, en su aniversario – tengo otros vicios en los cuáles emplearme.

- ¿Cómo tu maridito?- le guiño un ojo, dando una gran calada al puro.

- Como el teatro Dean… como el buen teatro.

- Entonces ésta obra te encantará. Créeme cuando te digo que es una de las mejores que he visto en años. ¿Y quién creería que los italianos tendrían tan buen elenco?, imagínate mis sorpresa cuando supe que son de Roma. Me esperaba franceses, la verdad.

- ¿Y la compañía que tal?, no la había escuchado jamás.

- Menos yo. Entremos que ya se acerca la hora.

A pesar de que la guerra había terminado hacía casi 4 años, el teatro seguía de pié entre grietas polvorientas y huellas de tiroteos, con la pintura de las paredes arrancadas desde el techo hasta el suelo quebrado. Era como si toda la ciudad tuviera aún las marcas de bombardeos y proyectiles ensombreciendo su belleza arquitectónica, recordando el peso de la avaricia y la culpa que el pueblo llevaba a cuestas. Era la octava vez que Maura entraba allí, pero nunca lo había visto tan destruido a la luz de los farolillos.

Gabriel la llevó por un pasillo adornado con sábanas rojas y máscaras blancas por el techo, hasta llegar al escenario. La estancia estaba repleta de feministas y hombres de dudosa sexualidad, gente hablando en decenas de idiomas y vestidas de colores dispares. Había humillo de cigarrillos por todos lados y un hombre con un acordeón en una de las esquinas amenizaba la espera junto a otro que tocaba una cítara. Una combinación musical horrenda, casi desastrosa, según Maura, pero exóticamente atractiva.

Se sentaron cerca de una mujer regordeta con un abrigo de piel de cebra y un sombrero lleno de hojas negras, cuando la luz se extinguió en un breve suspiro.

Un hombre con el torso desnudo apareció en escena, rodeado de una mortecina luz azul semejando el candor de la luna, con un violín en las manos. Por unos pocos minutos le hizo vibrar desaforadamente hasta que otro hombre semidesnudo apareció en escena, trayendo en sus brazos a una mujer de piel morena. Maura no pudo evitar contemplar con admiración cada musculo sugerentemente marcado en aquella espalda que parecía de madera pulida. Siguió cantando el violincillo en algún plano de aquella oscuridad, mientras la pareja en el centro del escenario, bailaba con sensualidad, simulando una relación sexual salvaje y agotadora. Maura no sabía en qué momento había dejado de prestar atención a la muda trama de los dos actores y se había comenzado a sentir absorbida por el cuerpo y la movilidad felina de la mujer tras la máscara. Quizás fue en el momento en que se dio vuelta mostrando un antifaz azul con plumas de pavo real o cuando distinguió unas facciones exquisitas y fuertes entre su cabello tan negro y ondulado… no, definitivamente no había sido ahí… había sido en el momento en que la mujer había fijado sus ojos de carbón en los suyos de miel. Maura no pudo dejar de observarla. Había quedado rendida ante ella, pérdida en el fuego que podía ver brillar en el fondo de su mirada y que desde algún lugar de su mente le parecía familiar pero fascinantemente desconocido… su mirada, como la mirada de...

Las escenas comenzaron a confundirse en su cabeza mientras se imaginaba bailando junto a la extraña mujer; la música se hacía más rápida y profunda a medida que el tacto de aquél cuerpo le encendía cada partícula del suyo tan abandonado, el sudor comenzaba a tallar cada una de sus deseos apremiando el final que se avistaba a lo lejos, ese que se hallaba tan cercano en sus cuerpos eléctricos, en ese centro carnal de sus limitaciones, ese que la mujer estaba a punto de tocar con sus dedos de olivo. Maura estaba tan cerca, desgarrando la butaca, con la mirada de la mujer enmascarada enlazada a la suya, a punto de llegar a la cumbre, cuando la gente a su alrededor se puso de pié, ovacionando el gran final de la función. Cerró sus ojos con alarma, ahogando un gritito de excitación que no había alcanzado a llegar a su garganta, presa de la vergüenza. La mujer seguía mirándola con deseo, con la suspicacia del testigo silencioso, desde lo alto del escenario, penetrando su cabeza. Como solía hacerlo…

- ¡Bravo!, Dios Maura, es una obra espectacular, ¿no? – Gabriel la miraba exaltado - ¿Maura?

- Es... espectacular – Maura no era capaz de abrir los ojos – espectacular – dijo por lo bajo.

- Vamos a saludar a los actores, conozco al tipo.

- ¡No! - Maura sintió desmayarse – No, Dean, debo marcharme.

- ¿Garret no está fuera de la ciudad?, ¿no dijiste que llegaba por la mañana?

- Sí, pero, creo que es conveniente – dio vuelta el rostro hacia las tablas y vio por un rabillo una decena de pies bajando hacia la muchedumbre – es… es conveniente que me vaya, querido.

- ¿Qué pasa Maura?, que yo sepa ya no hay alarmas para los refugios…

- No pasa nada Gabriel, es sólo que se hace tarde y no quiero que Garret note que salí mientras él no estaba, ¿bueno?

- Te dejo en el taxi entonces.

- No hace falta Gabriel.

- Te dejo en el taxi, Maura.

Miró hacia atrás mientras salía junto a Gabriel. La mujer seguía viéndola desde el escenario, cubierta de azul, como un pavo real.

XXX

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Las paredes parecían respirar a la misma velocidad que su mente divagaba por la estancia, con ahogo, con ¿miedo?... Miedo… saboreó aquél pensamiento pastoso. Pero ¿miedo a qué?, ¿a qué podía tenerle miedo Maura Isles? A una mujer sin rostro que parecía observarla desde los rincones de la mansión, seguirla por las escaleras con su desnudez maléfica, espiarla tras el cortinaje mientras Maura se desvestía lentamente frente a su espejo, viendo en su cuerpo otro más oscuro que la tomaba de la cintura y bailaba con ella a susurros quedos. Pero algo había en su mirada, algo enterrado en aquél magnetismo que no lograba descifrar. Algo parecido a un recuerdo, un deja vú escondido entre las nubes de su memoria. Se había sentido así antes, mucho antes, hacía años. Había sentido aquél temor, insaciable y tan cautivador, desesperarla en su adolescencia. Creía haber enterrado aquél momento junto a la tumba de su padre hacía años. Lo había hecho y a pesar de que intentaba escapar de su cripta, Maura tenía el poder de hundirlo aún más dentro de sus resquicios. Había sufrido con su muerte, había llorado su vida entera por ella, al igual que con la muerte de su padre… La muerte… se había visto forzada a tenerla de amiga fiel, sentada a su mesa con una taza de té en sus manos. En aquellos años dónde la gente moría por millones y nadie sabía el porqué.

Un retazo de aquella tarde pasó por sus ojos pero la desechó. No podía dejarse abordar por aquello otra vez, por esa sensación de nuevo. Había jurado que no la sentiría nunca más y había cumplido con aquella promesa. Su vida había seguido el rumbo previsto y todo estaba en calma.

"_Y se hundieron en la noche traviesa, abrazando las estrellas en aquel beso que pareció fuego y sal, sal de mar y fuego de amor, de amor loco, de amor desnudo, desnudo el corazón y el alma de sal" _ recitó Maura en su mente. _"Pero el destino y su manto gris, tejía con hilos de sangre, aquella unión bestial de pasión y fe". _

_Un pavo real como pacto. _Era su novela favorita. Su regalo favorito. Un regalo de muerte tal vez, de maldiciones, pero un regalo al fin y al cabo. Lo guardaba bajo la almohada cada noche, después de leer un par de hojas. Lo leía a solas, disfrutando sus palabras y los recuerdos que parecían correr junto a sus letras, por cada línea que tocaban sus ojos. Lo mantenía en un pañuelo de seda negro para que el sol no quemara su encuadernación, a oscuras del mundo. Lo había dejado sobre el velador de noche, envuelto, mientras se preparaba para salir. Seguiría leyéndolo, antes que Garret lo encontrara.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, cortada sólo por la luz de la luna tras los ventanales. Se acercó al pequeño velador y comenzó a llorar. Ya no podía acallar su recuerdo. Menos ahora, que sobre la cubierta negra del libro yacía una pluma de pavo real.

- Jane…


End file.
